Truth Or Dare: An Interesting Evening
by Star.Love13
Summary: The eight year plays a game of truth or dare. It's late and the only ones left are the golden trio, Draco Malfoy and his friends. It turns out to be an evening full of new friendships and more. Harry/Draco slash


We were all sitting in the room of requirements. The whole eight year, not that it was a big group. There were not many who wanted to come back after the war. They had decided that it was time to forgive and forget. The best way was with a friendly  
/game of truth or dare. Most of the time it were dares because nobody wanted to spill their secrets.

"I'm going to bed" announced a ravenclaw. A lot of people agreed and went to their chambers. The only left were th gold on trio, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Pansy. "Well, I'm not going to play with them!"said Ron. "Nobody wanted you here any way,  
/weasel."spat Draco. It was clear that the others didn't mind. Pansy and Hermoine who had become great friends told there friends to shut up and sit down. Ron mumbled something à bout traitors but he sat down. Malfoy how ever refused to sit down. An  
/evil smile apeared on Blaises face when he said: "Why Draco? Scared to lose to Potter."Malfoy's face turned bright red and angrily he sad down with the famous Malfoy glare on his face. Hermoine took lead and said:"now that's settled, we can finaly  
/play!"

Harry took the bottle and spun it. It ended on Blaise who immediately said:"Dare me, Potter!" Harry face turned slightly red under Blaise his daring look and nobody but Hermoine and Pansy saw the jealousy written on draco's face. They look at each other  
/and winked. "Blaise, I dare you to kiss to person you think is the most handsome in the room." The grin on blaise's face grew as he crawled to Harry and kissed him. Not just a peck but a long and passionate kiss. Draco stiffened up even more and glared  
/at Blaise when he returned to his place. "That was so hot!" Commented Pansy and everyone even Ron agreed. "Well Potter are you honing to moveor stay frozen like that?" Asked Blaise with a huge grin on his lips.

Harryfinally moved with a face as red as Ron's hair. "Of course. WauwBlaise you are a hell of a kisser!" Blaise grinned and asked: "what did you expect?" Not waiting for an answer he spun the bottle. It landed on Ron who said: "Truth pleas"

Blaise thought for a seconded and asked: "Is Harry gay?" Harry immediately sat straight up and said:"That's not fair!" Everyone agreed and Blaise asked eventually: "fine, Ron how many people in this room are gay? Guess if you don't know for sure."  
/Harry was confused and asked himself:since when was Blaise so interested in my sexual life? "Eu, okay so I think tree." Said Ron. Before anyone got react Ron spun the bottle which landed on Hermoine. "Okay, Herm, kiss pansy" Hermoine turned

and with out a second of hesitation kissed pansy. All the boys felt something twitch in thei pants as the two beautiful girls made out. Hermoine kept kissing her and slowly started to un button her shirt until Ron yelled:"HeI said kiss" With a sloppy  
/kiss the two girls parted and Hermoine spun the bottle.

It landed on Harry. Harry trusted her and said:"Dare, Herms and be nice please." Hermoine laught andsaid that she was always nice. But Pancy had other ideas... she wisperd something in hermoines ear andthey both laught. "okay Harry i

want you to sit on draco's lap both without a shirt." Draco's eyes went wide open. Hermoine saw the lust in those eyes. Harry was hesitant at first and looked at Draco. "Well, Potter a dare is a dare come here." Harry was shocked that his enemy went  
/with it but he was al to happy to sit in the handsome boy's lap. He slowly removed his shirt and crawled over to Draco. Draco just liftedhis arms and Harry removed his shirt. Draco took the boy by his lap and was at that moment glad that Harry  
/although he was very fit,was smaller than him so it made things a lot easier. Harry sat in Draco's lap and the others went on with the game. He had a hard time though finding a comfortable place and kept moving until Draco heldhis hips

still and said in a low hush whisper:"Harry, if you dont mind sit still or else I'm going to have a little problem." Harry that had not missed Draco using his first name said confused:"What are you talking about?" Until he feltsomething

hard against his back. He quicklysat still and whispered:"oooooh" "yeah, ooh and if you are not planning to do anything with it i would suggest you stay still." An idea popped in Harry's head and he whispered : "What if I'm planning on doing

something with it?" Draco stiffend and looked with lustfilled eyes at Harry: "Then i suggest you take a blanket to cover us." Harry was all to happy to take a blanket and covered them both with it. Draco's hands went straight to harry's nipples and  
/started to play with them. Harry moaned loud when Draco started kissing his neck. "Now now Harry if you dont want me to stop you'll have to be quiet." Whispered Dracolow in his ear before bitting in his sentisive earlope. Harry sur pressed

an other moan and knew this evening was going to be quite interesting.

* * *

 **Hey**

 **hope you liked it! Leave a review if you want another chapter!**

 **I don't own anything ;-)**


End file.
